Cigarette liquid is usually injected into a liquid storage cup of an existing electronic cigarette prior to the assembling of components of the electronic cigarette. Such injection manner is not convenient for manufacturing the electronic cigarette, because the injected cigarette liquid is prone to leakage from the liquid storage cup of the electronic cigarette and is easily contaminated.